7 de Septiembre
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Syaoran decide viajar a Tomoeda 7 años despues de su rompìmiento con Sakura con la intencion de recuperar a su unico amor, ideando el plan perfecto para hacerle conocer que ella sigue siendo la "persona mas importante" de su vida. Todo esto mientras Sakura lucha por olvidarlo.


**Los Personajes de esta historia son de autoria de CLAMP, la historia y el contenido es propio**

* * *

 **7 de Septiembre**

* * *

Me levanté silenciosa para comenzar a arreglarme, eran las 5am y no quería despertar a Touya o a Papá. Tenía ropa nueva en el armario perfecta para la ocasión, bendita sea Tomoyo y ese talento suyo al diseñar estas prendas. La alaciadora estaba lista, la pasé con cuidado dejando mi cabello impecable, quería verme perfecta, habían pasado 7 años desde la última vez que le había visto y aún sentía aquel temblor apoderarse de mí y de mis piernas…

La luz verde de mi móvil indicaba un mensaje, seguramente de él.

-Ya voy en camino, acabo de abordar el avión. Te veré pronto

Mi corazón se agitó con violencia dentro de mi, sentía un agujero bajo mis pies y la sonrisa dibujarse lentamente sobre mis labios.

-Ahí estaré sin falta.

Intentaba controlar todas mis emociones, verme como si sólo fuera una visita cualquiera, una persona cualquiera…pero era imposible era Li Syaoran, mi Syaoran...el amor de mi vida, aquel a quien yo misma había dejado ir... y ahora vivia condenada a amarlo siendo solo su mejor amiga.

 **** Flashback ****

-Hola cielo, como va tu día?

-Syaoran! Hola! Ufff estoy agotadisima hay mucho trabajo hoy. Y tú cómo vas con tu especialidad?

-Tan agotada como para recibir a un buen amigo?

En ese momento casi sentí mi móvil caer al suelo, o quizá sólo era que todo se removió en mi de tal forma que sentí el piso moverse bajo mis pies.

-Ve…venir? A Tomoeda….

-No a Francia mujer a visitar al Sumo Pontífice. Sí! A Tomoeda!

-Que gracioso Syaoran! Todo bien?

-Si, es solo que…hay por favor no vayas a regañarme si? Con Meiling tuve.

-Ahora que hiciste Li Syaoran!?

-Hay un libro que necesito para el examen de la Especialidad y no logro conseguirlo.

-Yo te ayudo! Dime cuál es ya mismo salgo a buscarlo. Te llegaría en 5 días

\- Es que ese es el problema…lo necesito para pasado mañana.

-Que! Estás loco! Cómo piensas que voy a enviartelo, y si no lo tienen en lo que llega a la librería serían más de 10 días Syaoran!

-Lo se…

-Voy a matarte Syaoran! Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Lo olvide, perdón.

-….Si sabes que vas a deberme la vida no?

-Tsssch jajajaja! Sabía que podría contar contigo.

-Claro, siempre Syao!

-Pero no puedo esperar, así que iré yo mismo a buscarlo y así podré verte también.

Otra vez, el latido desbocado de mi corazón, las ganas de llorar, la emoción, esas infinitas ganas por estrujarlo como solía hacerlo antes. No podía verlo! No lo soportaríamos y ambos lo sabíamos….o quizá el si, sabía de buena fuente que se casaría dentro de poco. Quizá el ya lo había superado.

-Sakura? No me dejes en visto, rayos!

-Eh? Lo…lo siento estaba revisando unas cosas. Claro aquí te veo mañana a primera hora, te haré recorrer cada librería hasta encontrarlo, así que prepárate.

-Como si no hubiéramos recorrido ya suficientes kilómetros caminando juntos por Tomoeda. Lo haré con gusto contigo a mi lado.

Que estaba diciendo? Hay odiaba que siguiera dándome ese trato especial. Acaso no sabía cuánto dolía.

-Lo se, muchas aventuras. Entonces a qué hora llegas?

-Las 9am, te veo en el aeropuerto, donde siempre.

Donde siempre, donde siempre….su voz curiosamente hizo eco en mis memorias haciéndome sentir tremendamente nostálgica. Volví como en una máquina del tiempo 10 años atrás a nuestros años de adolescencia. Hay no iba a llorar de nuevo…maldita sea.

-Donde siempre.

-Descansa cielo, mañana será un gran día. Dulces sueños

 ****Fin del Flashback****

Y ahí estaba yo, como una idiota, una maniática arreglándome hasta el último pelo sobre mi cabeza para poder encontrarme con el. Acaso estaba yo loca? Había perdido el juicio en aquella conversación… verlo era como arrojarme a un precipicio sin para caídas, y lo peor es **que** anhelaba ese momento con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto había deseado verlo una vez más, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle todas y cada una de las cosas que me había guardado por años. Si lo volvía a ver definitivamente no podría dejarlo ir….y la peor parte es que el estaba comprometido y feliz con alguien más, alguien que no era yo y por eso había decidido apartarme de él.

Mientras todas estas cavilaciones cruzaban por mi mente, yo ya había abordado el bus con dirección hacia el aeropuerto, mientras avanzaba el universo parecía conspirar contra mi, el conductor venía escuchando IL DIVO subiendo el volumen torturándome, la mañana era fría, había algo de lluvia y la neblina reinaba sobre la carretera. Mi mente se sincronizo con cada uno de estos puntos a mi desfavor y los recuerdos se dejaron venir sobre mi como marejada.

Senti las primeras lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, este iba a ser un día complicado.

-Hey, no te quedaste dormida verdad?

-Claro que no ¡!

El mensaje de Syaoran me saco de mi ensoñación, aunque también hacía esto más real.

-No deberías poner el móvil en modo avión Syaoran?

-Me aburro! Dime, soy el único que viene rememorando antigüos viajes?

Me sonreí, siempre estabamos sincronizados.

-Claro que no, justamente recordaba la vez que tuviste que transbordar más de 4 veces por la tormenta de nieve en Navidad.

-Y que llegué justo antes de las campanadas.

-Empapado, y despeinado por la tormenta jajaja

-Y tu llorabas sin parar!

-callate!

-Fue una navidad hermosa.

-Lo fue…

En verdad agradecía que no pudiera verme por qué sollozaba sin parar en mi asiento, aquella Navidad el había hecho hasta lo imposible por verme, viajando más de 18 hrs, transbordando una y otra vez, bajando del taxi a más de medio kilómetro de distancia de mi casa por que la nieve no permitía avanzar más, y cuando al fin llegó y abrí la puerta su radiante sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro, el agua helada escurría de su cabello y traía unas flores maltrechas en las manos, me miró con candor y me estrujó hacia el como si fuera su más precioso tesoro. Mi amado Syaoran….ese era el, adorable y entregado, aún hoy día sigue siendo el mismo conmigo, jamás dejo de ser amable y bondadoso hacia mi persona lo que no me permitía dejarlo ir.

-Señorita…señorita?

-Uh?

-Disculpe pero hemos llegado, se quedó usted dormida.

-Hoeeeeee!.

En qué momento? Cuanto tiempo dormí? Hay no puede ser, lo había hecho de nuevo, en cuanto me subo a un objeto en movimiento automáticamente me quedo dormida y a profundidad.

-Lo siento, en seguida bajo

-No se preocupe parecía cansada. Pero parece que su móvil no ah dejado de sonar.

-Eh?

En cuanto baje la mirada tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Syaoran y un montón de whattsaps sin leer.

-Sakura!

-Sakura!

-Estas dejándome en visto de nuevo! Como te atreves, despierta ya dormilona

-Sakura llevas más de media hora sin contestar, estás bien?

-Sakura?

-Sakura por dios contesta ese maldito teléfono!

-(Audio 2:45 seg)

-(Audio 1:59 seg)

-Hay como te odio! Estoy preocupado Kinomoto! Despierta ya!

Que era este hombre? Tenía algo en contra del descanso ajeno o que! Era un psicópata del sueño! Pero era malditamente adorable. Justo cuando estaba por responderle mi movil sonó con insistencia.

-Ya desperté acosador! Acabo de bajarme del bus estoy entrando al aeropuerto.

-Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba cielo? No puedes dormirte en cualquier Lugar, como si fueras un monstruo!

-Como me dijiste Syaoran Li?

-JAJAJAJAJA Uy mejor no te hago enojar o sufriré las consecuencias

-Andate con cuidadito Li, estás advertido

-JAJAJA Me alegra saber que estás a salvo cielo, en verdad me preocupabas. Estoy un poco retrasado, podrías esperarme un momento?

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ante el sonido dulce de su voz hacia mi .

-Cla…claro no te preocupes Syao, iré por allí a tomar un poco de café, no te apures.

-Cargado, con azúcar mascabada y algún pastelillo para iniciar el día, típico de ti.

-Tsssch como puedes recordar esas cosas Syaoran

-Como puedes tú pensar que podría olvidarlo, hasta se de que lado duermes mujer.

Ahí van mis sonrojos de nuevo, rayos, rayos y centellas. Tenía que controlarme o me delataria en cuanto lo viera.

-Callate! Me llamas de nuevo al bajar del avión.

-JaJa está bien, te veo dentro de poco. Y no desayunes más haya de ese pastelillo de moras en tu mano, quiero que almorcemos juntos.

Mire mi mano sorprendida, justamente tenía un muffin de moras a punto de comer. Syaoran me conocía demasiado, a veces creía q leía mentes o tenía visión de rayos X.

-O.K

Le colgué masticando el muffin con torpeza mientras hacia malabares a con mi cafe, el móvil y mi improvisado desayuno.

* * *

Baje del avión con la diminuta maleta de piel en mano, sabía el lugar perfecto donde seguramente la encontraría, leyendo algún libro , sorbiendo lentamente su americano doble carga y pellizcando distraídamente las moras sobre aquel pastelillo para llevárselas a la boca mientras su mente divagaba muy lejos en algún lugar de fantasía.

Llegué a la terraza al aire libre del segundo piso del aeropuerto, y como supuse la distinguir de inmediato entre la gente, con el cabello perfectamente peinado volando al viento, hacía frío, bastante para mi gusto y ella parecía traer ropa muy ligera. Me quite la chaqueta de inmediato y me acerque a ella para colocársela por detrás. Depositando un beso furtivo sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Se giró de inmediato con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, y el verde de sus ojos centelleante sobre los míos. No podría resistirme demasiado a su cercanía. Mi corazón tiro con fuerza hacia ella y solo pude envolverla con profundo anhelo hacia mi.

Sentía que mágicamente cada parte en pedazos de mi ser se unía nuevamente, el calor de su cuerpo se desparramaba sobre mi y la apreté con más fuerza. Un par de sollozos escapó de mi haciéndome temblar con ella entre mis brazos y alcance a esconder mi rostro en su cuello, pues las lágrimas contenidas de 7 años se desbordaban a caudales por mis ojos.

Nos quedamos así…no se cuantos minutos pero por mi hubiese podido ser toda la vida.

* * *

Subí a la terraza del segundo piso, donde tantas veces esperé a su arribo, donde podían divisarse los vuelos de ida y de regreso, el cielo claro y las historias haya en lo alto de tantos como yo que se despedían o tenían la oportunidad de ver nuevamente al ser amado. Le daba sorbos cortos al café a mi lado mientras seguía sumergida en tantos recuerdos. Está cafetería que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestros reencuentros, y las largas pláticas mientras nos tomábamos de la mano sumergidos en las pupilas del otro.

El aire soplaba con fuerza mientras todas las horas invertidas en peinar mi cabello se iban por la borda, pues podía sentirlo volar al vaivén del viento pero la sensación sobre mi rostro era deliciosa, me permitía calmar el acelerado latido de mi corazón que por alguna razón había comenzado a latir destrampado hasta robarme la respiración. Era como si Syaoran estuviera cerca de mí y el lo supiera.

En ese momento cuando el frío calo mis brazos, sentí la tibieza de una suave seda sobre mis hombros, seguido de eso unos labios suaves y un aliento tibio posarse sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Me gire de inmediato y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con aquellos ojos color ámbar fijos sobre mis pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, mi cuerpo tensarse, mi cerebro entrar en shock dejándome en blanco. Era él, mi amado Syaoran frente a mi.

Su reacción fue más rápida que la mía y lo sentí envolverme con fuerza, el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció mientras subía mis manos lentamente hasta su espalda para aferrarme a él con la misma fuerza con la que me aprisionaba, sentí mis lágrimas salir silenciosas, no cabía más felicidad dentro de mi ser. Pude sentir como Syaoran temblaba y escondía su rostro húmedo en mi cuello, no era la única llorando. Por eso habíamos evitado volvernos a ver, aún éramos vulnerables el uno al otro, aún nos amábamos.

Tenia que volver en mí, si quería mantenerlo cerca al menos como mi amigo. Syaoran no debía darse cuenta de mis obvios sentimientos por èl y que estos fueran una carga, así que me separé de su cercanía y fingí toda la demencia posible. Aquel momento no había pasado, de esa forma el también podría volver en sí.

-Estas mojando mi ropa nueva tonto…

-Y tu mi camisa de diseñador

-Me abrazas demasiado fuerte Syaoran

-Tu no me sueltas tampoco *Sollozo*

-Bien ya basta de sentimentalismos Syao, mejor dime cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Me separé definitivamente de él mientras secaba la última lagrima salir de sus ojos y le regalaba un sonrisa.

-Solo tú rompes los momentos de esta forma cielo. Fue un viaje tranquilo, lleno de emociones a decir verdad aunque mi mejor amiga se durmió a mitad del viaje y me la pase preocupado por ese monstruo dormilón.

-Quieres morir Li!

-JAJAJAJAJA ya basta! Esto es maltrato!

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, evadiendo nuestras emociones y disfrazándolas como mejor sabíamos hacerlo, siendo solo los mejores amigos, esos que no se amaban como hombre y mujer.

-Vaya forma de recibirme

-Entonces no me molestes

-Te extrañe revoltosa

-Tsssch….

Yo también Syaoran, yo también…si supieras de qué forma.

-Que?! no dirás yo también?

-Jamás!

-Cuanta maldad hay en ti, pequeña y dulce Sakura Kinomoto. Este lugar no cambia cierto?

-Aquí parece no pasar el tiempo Syao.

-Quieres almorzar, nuestra mesa está vacía.

La misma mesita que nos vio amarrar nuestras manos tantos años, en aquel rinconcito siempre reservado junto al ventanal más grande, solo con dos sillas.

-Waffles con jarabe extra ? *le pregunte*

-Bufette cielo! Solo para verte comer la misma cosa hasta morir

-Cálmate señor quisquilloso de la fruta

-JAJAJAJAJA No es mi culpa! Weib solo me escogía la fruta más fresca de niño!

-Y te hizo un quisquilloso….

-Ja! Selectivo cielo! Se-lec-ti-vo

-Entonces almorcemos!

Avanzamos riendo hasta aquella mesita, mientras el amablemente retiraba la silla para invitarme a sentar, siempre un caballero, más cosas que amaba de él. Syaoran se sento frente a mi entrelazando su mano con la mia mientras me miraba fijamente con su sonrisa despreocupada. Fue imposible oponer resistencia a su contacto.

-Sabes que dia es hoy?

-Hmmm Viernes?

-Viernes 7 Sakura…

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos expectantes, como esperando que pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba, y no era necesario, sabia a que se refería…

-7 de Septiembre…

 _-_ Feliz Aniversario cielo

Su sonrisa luminosa abarco toda la amplitud de su rostro y yo sentí mis lágrimas caer, era increíble como después de tanto tiempo el aun podía recordarlo.

* * *

 ** _El 7 De Septiembre_**

 ** _Mecano_**

 _Parece mentira que después de_

 _Tanto tiempo rotos nuestros lazos_

 _Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión_

 _En nuestro aniversario_

 _La misma mesita que nos ha_

 _Visto amarrar las manos por debajo_

 _Cuida que el rincón de siempre_

 _Permanezca reservado_

 _Y aunque la historia se acabó_

 _Hay algo vivo en este amor_

 _Que aunque empeñados en soplar_

 _Hay llamas que ni con el mar_

 _Las flores de mayo poco a poco_

 _Cederán a las patas de gallo_

 _Y nos buscaremos con los ojos_

 _Por si queda algo_

 _El 7 de septiembre es_

 _Es nuestro aniversario_

 _Y no sabemos si besarnos en la cara_

 _O en los labios_

 _Y aunque la historia se acabó_

 _Hay algo vivo en este amor_

 _Que aunque empeñados en soplar_

 _Hay llamas que ni con el mar_

 _El 7 de septiembre es_

 _Es nuestro aniversario_

* * *

Esta mañana ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de marcar el día en el calendario, llevaba varios años evitando pensar en esta fecha tan especial, el 7 de Septiembre había sido el día que el y yo nos conocimos, cuando todo comenzó y la fuerza del destino nos encontró. Sentia muchas emociones encontradas en ese momento, por que me hacia esto?

-No hagas estro Syaoran... *musite sollozando mientras el sostenia mi mano con ternura*

-No podria olvidar esta fecha por nada del mundo Sakura, siempre festejo el hecho de haber coincidido contigo en esta vida.

-Syaoran

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, espera un momento.

Lo mire revolver en el bolsillo de su pantalon, hasta sacar con sumo cuidado un cadena plateada que centelleaba a la luz del sol, tomo mi mano de nuevo entre las suyas y deposito el dije en forma de corazon con una flor de cerezo en un extremo, que le habia obsequiado hace años. La reconoci de inmediato, tan bien conservada como si hubiese acabado de darsela, aquel collar simbolo de mi amor por el. Era mi corazon de vuelta en mis manos. El estaba devolviendome mi corazon...

-Aun la tienes *le dije conmovida*

-Claro que si cielo

-Muchas gracias, por cuidarla tan bien

-Significo mucho para mi

Claro, ahora lo recordaba todo, el iba a casarse, no necesitaba mas mi corazon en sus manos, tenia ahora el de ella en las suyas. Me reprendi a mi misma por haber sucumbido a mis emociones en su presencia y me solte de su mano, quiza esta visita seria nuestra despedida definitiva y debia ser fuerte para esto. Tome aquel objeto y lo guarde con delicadeza en mi bolsillo, levantandome de la mesa, habia que buscar ese libro ese era el objetivo.

-Tenemos que encontrar tu libro, debes tener poco tiempo...vamos

-Sakura?

Senti como me miro extrañado a lo lejos pero segui caminando a toda prisa, sentia que el corazon se me partia en mil pedazos y no queria romperme frente a el.

-Espera Sakura!

* * *

Que es lo que habia sucedido? De un momento a otro la senti levantarse atareada de la pequeña mesa y avanzar hacia la salida, deje la canidad de dinero necesaria para pagar nuestra cuenta y la alcanze a las afuera del aeropuerto.

-Tienes prisa cielo, si interrumpi las cosas que tenias por hacer lo siento

-No, no Syaoran, tengo todo el dia para ayudarte.

-Es que pareces muy extraña.

-Lo siento, debe ser el cafe...

-Sakura no ofendas mi inteligencia quieres, que sucede?

-No es nada Syao, en serio, solo que ya son las 12 y debemos encontrar tu libro cuanto antes recuerdas

Note como esquivaba mi mirada mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi, la tome suavemente de la mano y me adelante abrirle la puerta del coche.

-Como ordenes.

* * *

Mientras el taxi avanzaba Syaoran no me solto la mano un solo segundo, la entrelazo con suavidad a la mia, contandome sobre sus estudios en Hong Kong, decidi sostener su mano todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, despues de este dia cortaria de tajo nuestra comunicacion, asi que debia disfrutarlo.

Nuestras charlas siempre eran por demas fluidas y alegres, olvidamos el momento sucedido en la cafeteria y reimos durante el camino. Escuchar el sonido de su risa me recodaba cuando amaba verlo sonreir, queria llevarme esa imagen de el, su mano calida rodeando la mia, el aroma de su locion. Furtivamente lo miraba de reojo y notaba como habia cambiado, no era mas el adolecente del que me enamore, ahora era todo un hombre, sus rasgos varoniles y sus cejas le enmarcaban perfectamente el rostro, parecia mas robusto. Casi siento mis ojos saltar de sus cuencas cuando se quito el sweatter y note su pecho bien formado atra vez de la camisa. No era posible mi mala suerte!

-Sakura? Estas escuchandome?

-Ehhh? Que...

-JAJAJAJA Es en serio? Ya llegamos cielo!

-Lo siento!

-Vamos, me debes una larga caminata.

Syaoran extendio su mano hacia a mi para ayudarme a descender del auto, ahi note lo perfectamente hermoso que estaba el dia, nada que ver con la mañana neblinosa que me toco apreciar. El cielo estaba claro y despejado, los rayos del sol atravesaban las copas de los arboles y el aire soplaba delicioso. Era una tarde perfecta.

* * *

Esta ciudad era preciosa, cada rincon de aqui me traia recuerdos con ella, tardes enteras recorriendo sus calles y disfrutando del clima, no sabia cuanta nostalgia podria soportar antes de decirle que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon y que la razon por la que estaba aqui no era aquel ridiculo libro, sino volver a su lado.

La vi buscar con insistencia en Google Maps, asi era ella, siempre tan organizada, planeando todo en cada punto, estaba seguro de que habia marcado cada libreria en la ciudad en la cual tuvieran ese libro, y podria apostar a que paso gran parte de la noche buscando editoriales y haciendo un balance de costos solo para complacerme. Era tan dulce, que no habia notado que ese libro sin problemas podria haberlo comprado en cualquier lugarsucho de Hong Kong pero me daba la cuartada perfecta para venir a verla y poder decirle que mi compromiso con Rei se habia roto definitivamente.

-Hay una libreria a unas calles de aqui, segun esto el libro esta disponible y tiene una rebaja bastante interesante, andando.

Sakura tiro de mi mano, tomandome por sorpresa mientras caminaba unos pasos adelante de mi, con su cabello callendo como cascada sobre su espalda y sus contorneadas caderas danzaban de un lado al otro en cada paso. Me senti un adolecente idiota mirandola como hechizado por su figura, sonrojandome con cada paso que ella daba.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba tras de mi en absoluto silencio, yo me sentia incapaz de volver la mirada hacia el y descubrirme con su mirada , sin embargo su silencio me era placentero y familiar. Sentia su presencia detras mio y su mano suave envolver la mia con calidez.

Llegamos a la primer libreria y me adelante a pedir el susodicho libro a la dependiente. Syaoran miraba distraido los novelas en un rincon del local, y mientras el hojeaba los libros con interes, yo me dedique a admirarlo a lo lejos. Asi es como me habia enamorado de el, de ese chico amante de la lectura, aquel que paso gran parte de la secundaria oculto en los rincones de la biblioteca devorando libros enteros. Ese era mi chico.

-Señorita, lo lamento pero la edicion que me pide se acaba de agotar, tengo la actual pero esa no cuenta con descuento. Lo lamento

-Hay no es posible! Es muy importante conseguir ese libro

-Que costo tiene? *Pregunto Syaoran de repente detras de mi*

-200 Yenes señor...

-Esta bien, me lo podria envolver por favor.

-Pero Syaoran! Es el doble de su costo, aun podemos buscar mas.

-Ni hablar Sakura! No pienso perder mi tiempo buscando un libro que ya consegui aqui, el dinero no es problema y lo que yo quiero es pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Mis palabras fueron ahogadas por las suyas, me quede helada mirandolo desde mi sitio. Lo unico que sentia esa mi corazon latir dentro de mis oidos.

-Aqui tiene señor

-Gracias

-Bueno cielo , soy todo tuyo, serias tan amable de acompañarme a un lugar.

-Syao estas seguro que...

-Ya te dije que quiero pasar la tarde contigo!

-Syao...

-Ven aqui linda, eres tan tierna!

Senti sus manos pellizcar con suavidad mis mejillas mientras me sonreia juguetonamente, era una suerte que creyera que estaban rojas por el pellizco y no por el sonrojo que me habia causado.

-Haaay eres un bestia Syaoran! Eso me dolio! *finjamos demencia intento numero 2*

-jaja Lo siento cielo

Salimos de la librería sin rumbo fijo mientras mi peor temor se cumplía, debía enfrentar ese tiempo a solas con Syaoran sin morir en el intento de evadir la plática que por años evitamos, "Nuestra Despedida".

Caminaba aún tomada de su mano, mientras mordía mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, llegamos a un puesto de periódico que me era bastante conocido en el centro de la ciudad .

-Joven Syaoran! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo!

-Señor Takashi qué alegría encontrarlo.

-Muchacho mírate, eres todo un hombre ya! Muy apuesto por cierto, y ni que decir de la señorita Sakura, es usted muy afortunado.

-Yo también lo creo! Es una chica hermosa

El señor Takashi era un anciano muy amable que se había hecho amigo de Syaoran en nuestra adolescencia, solía regañarlo por saltarse las clases e ir a comprarle cigarrillos a hurtadillas en la preparatoria, hasta que con el tiempo entablaron una peculiar cercanía cuando Syaoran iba solo con el pretexto de los cigarrillos a pasar tiempo con el para leerle libros de literatura clásica Japonesa. Syaoran decía que le recordaba mucho a su padre, así que era natural que su primera parada aquí fuera con su entrañable amigo.

Pero regresando al tema del halago de Syaoran, me quedé sin palabras, el color de mi rostro subió 3 tonos y me escondí estúpidamente detrás de él como si aún fuera una niña pequeña.

-Hmm sigue siendo una chica tímida, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. Me recuerdan a mi Moriko y yo de jóvenes, el amor es algo que no puede ocultarse muchachos y ustedes lo gritan con la mirada.

Sentí como el comentario del señor Takashi tenso de inmediato a Syaoran, quizá lo habia hecho sentir incómodo, así que solté su mano y le sonreí con amabilidad al anciano, el no tenía idea de que nuestra historia había acabado 7 años atrás.

* * *

Las palabras del señor Takashi resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos, "el amor no puede ocultarse" y tenía tanta razón, no importa cuantos años había pasado alejado de Sakura intentando como un necio encontrar en otras personas la conexión que solo tenía con ella, yo aun la seguía amando igual o mas, mucho más.

Hemos estado rompiéndonos estúpidamente el corazón durante años sumidos en aquella terquedad por mantenernos separados sabiendo a todas luces que yo la amaba y ella a mí. Lo comprobé está Mañana cuando la tuve de nuevo entre mis brazos y lo volví a confirmar cuando me miró a los ojos. Su mirada y la mia no podían engañarnos y quizá por eso es que ella evitaba verme a los ojos, se negaba aceptar lo que yo ya no estaba dispuesto a ocultar más.

La note sonrojada ante aquel acertado comentario y sentí como me soltó la mano, quize reírme, qué sentido tenía que fuera tan terca, acepte soltarla un momento y le devolví la sonrisa al señor Takashi.

-Tiene toda la razón, el amor no puede ocultarse aunque se lo intente.

Solté aquel comentario esperando que Sakura captará la indirecta y me dispuse a tomar un cigarrillo, mientras el señor Takashi me acercaba el encendedor y se negaba a cobrarme por ello. Tome a Sakura nuevamente de la mano y me dispuse a decirle la verdad, asi que solo había un lugar en el que podría hacerlo, el sitio donde todo había comenzado.

* * *

El peculiar olor a Black Stone mezclado con la colonia de Syaoran me hicieron viajar en el tiempo, Inconscientemente realizamos el mismo recorrido de siempre por la ciudad, visitamos los mismo lugares en los que tantos recuerdos teníamos dispersados, nos tomamos varias fotos, visitamos la heladería del abuelo, pero… aun faltaba un lugar al cual ir.

-El mirador...

Mencione con sorpresa cuando Syaoran señaló la cima de aquella montaña.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad por probar el nuevo teleférico. Aunque hacerte subir los 500 escalones suena muy tentador.

-No por favor! Los escalones no!

-Te cargaré si te cansas cielo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Tsssch deja de decir locuras Syaoran.

-Es en serio lo de querer subir cielo, pero seré benévolo y probaremos el teleférico.

-No se cómo te soporto a veces!

Le rodé los ojos mientras avanzaba delante de él para comprar los boletos pero su voz me detuvo.

-Por que me amas! Por eso!

Que! Que es lo que estaba escuchando? Ese descarado se atrevía a presumir de mi cariño hacia el.

-Niégamelo

-Eres un….engreído! Ni lo sueñes Syaoran!

-Me amas tanto como yo a ti!Solo dilo!

-Cállate Syaoran!

Sentí que iba a desfallecer en ese momento, la gente nos miraba divertida, estaba gritándome a casi 2mts de distancia.

-Sakura!

-Que!

Es que iba a volverme loca, se le había zafado un tornillo o que. Me gire para mirarlo irritada mientras me entregaban los boletos y lo vi solo mover sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Te Amo"

Fue lo que leí de su boca, mientras subía sus manos sobre su cabeza y formaba un corazón sonriéndome alegremente. Escucha varias exclamaciones a nuestras espaldas y mis mejillas ardían.

Mi corazón latía desbocado en su sitio. Era un tonto, uno muy adorable.

\- Ahhhhh te odio Syaoran!

Avance con rapidez hacia los cubículos del teleférico y fui la primera en subir, sentía que moría de vergüenza. Pero en eso lo vi entrar también.

-Syaoran estás loco? Perdiste toda razón o que! Casi muero de vergüenza afuera!

-Estoy completamente cuerdo cielo!

-Ya deja de jugar a los novios Syaoran, no es divertido.

Noté como sacaba algo detrás de su espalda y me miró completamente serio.

-No estoy jugando Sakura voy completamente en serio.

Me ofreció un ramillete de cerezos, que sabrá Dios como había conseguido y colocó su mano a un costado de mi cabeza , posándola sobre el cristal, acorralándome.

Senti su respiración tibia sobre mi rostro, y sus ojos felinos recorrer el contorno de mis labios. Las piernas me temblaron ansiando el contacto de su aliento con el mio.

El primer beso lo depósito en mi frente, con absoluta ternura y cuidado, bajando lentamente rozando nuestras narices hasta sentir sus labios tibios amoldarse a la perfección con los míos.

Me sentía hambrienta de él, como una fuente de agua a la mitad del desierto. Su beso era pausado, dulce, húmedo. Mis manos se dirigieron por si solas detrás de su nuca mientras sus brazos firmes me aprisionaban a el.

El beso de extendió todo el camino hasta la cima del mirador , cuando nos detuvimos el me libero de sus brazos, mientras yo me sentía aun embriagada por él.

* * *

Baje del teleférico primero extendiendo mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar pero me miraba con cierto recelo, no sabía si estaba enojada o iba a llorar. En su mirada parecía debatirse toda una guerra.

-Vamos cielo, ven aquí. Te prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Sakura unió sus cejas al centro de su rostro como muestra de preocupación y me sonrió con timidez.

-Y si … si quiero?

-Entonces yo también

Le sonríe con sinceridad desde el fondo de mi corazón, en verdad lo quería todo con ella, para siempre.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron con ternura y al fin sostuvo mi mano para salir de ahí.

La abrace con suavidad mientras ponia mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Te extrañé tanto cielo….cada día y cada noche. Por favor no huyas más…

La sentí aferrarse con fuerza a mi espalda mientras temblaba entre mis brazos. Pude notar como sus lágrimas caían en silencio mojando el suelo bajo nuestros pies.

-Ah sido tan difícil intentar olvidarme de ti Syaoran…

-Entonces no lo hagas màs cielo

* * *

 ** **ME CUESTA TANTO OLVIDARTE – MECANO****

Entre el cielo y suelo hay algo  
Con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
De tanto recordar

Y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
Es un cuadro de bifrontismo que  
Solo da una faz

La cara vista es un anuncio de Signal  
La cara oculta es la resulta

De mi idea genial de echarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto  
Olvidarte me cuesta tanto  
Olvidar quince mil encantos  
Es mucha sensatez

Y no sé si seré sensato  
Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato  
Hacer cosas sin querer

Y aunque fui yo quién decidió que ya no más  
Y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá  
segunda parte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
Me cuesta tanto

Y aunque fui yo quién decidió que ya no más  
Y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá  
segunda parte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

* * *

Me separe de su abrazo sintiendo mi corazon desgajarse a cada paso, como podia pedirme algo asi , estando comprometido. Era tan cuel pedirme que permaneciera a su lado, y no podria soportarlo mas, asi que tome coraje por ambos y me decidi a cortar de una vez por todas este hilo rojo.

-No puedo Syaoran

-Por que? Acaso amas a alguien mas?

Me rei para mis adentros, "amar a alguien mas" eso iba a ser completamente imposible.

-No, pero tu si, y estas comprometido , por favor no hagas esto mas dificil.

-Sakura...

-No! Dejame terminar, Te Amo de acuerdo, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y cada dia y año alejada de ti ah sido una tortura, yo no se si deje de sentir esto alguna vez por ti, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no interferire en tu vida, y deseo de todo corazon que seas muy feliz.

-Entonces aceptame Sakura

-Como me pides tal cosa?

-Por que te amo, tanto o mas que tu, por que eres la persona con quien yo soy feliz y no podria ser con nadie mas.

-Pe...pero y Lin?

-Ese compromiso esta roto desde hace meses cielo, en verdad crees que viaje hasta aqui solo por un absurdo libro? en serio te crees que te miro solo como una amiga, si no soporto estar lejos de ti, si me muero por besar esos labios y por mantenerte entre mis brazos, de verdad piensas que eres tan poco importante en mi vida?

Mis ojos se abrieron en su total amplitud, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi Syaoran era un hombre libre, no habia mas nada que nos separara, no tenia que fingir mas ser solo su amiga, ya no conendria mis caricias , ni mi anhelo por tenerlo cerca...al fin podria decirle con total libertad cuanto lo amaba.

-No me mientas por favor...

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro forzandome a mirarlo directo al fulgor de sus pupilas color ambar, aquellas en las que claramente podia reflejarme, tan transparentes como el tambien solia serlo, y me beso, con hambre, con deseo, con todo el amor contenido dentro de èl todo este tiempo, y en ese momento supe que no me mentia, el era solo mio.

-Casate conmigo Sakura

Recito sobre mis labios y mi corazon se incho de felicidad . le devolvi nuevamente el beso, moviendo mi cabeza en señal del absoluto Sì, AL AMOR.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 ** _No se por donde empezar, supongo que no hay disculpa que me excuse de mi ausencia extra prolongada, asi que aceptare todos sus reclamos sin chistar, no hare promesas que no cumple, pero si les aseguro que mi alma de escritora sigue ahi, reavivando la llama._**

 ** _Espero que este One Shot sea mi pronto regreso a este bello lugar que tanto extraño, la historia surgio como siempre de un chispaso de genialidad, producto de uno de mis grupos favoritos que es "Mecano" y la cancion proncipal por la cual lleva el nombre esta historia. Todo surgio hace casi un mes, cuando acudi a un musical en el teatro de la ciudad solo de musica de Mecano justamente. Asi que espero que les guste ._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews con ansias para poder conocer sus reacciones sobre esta pequeña historia. Les envio un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un fin de semana exelente._**

 ** _Au revoir!_**


End file.
